Darth Inanis
Overview ''"I'm the result of organics greatest question ever... Could they ever create a system as smart as them that could also use the force... Well here I am." -Darth Inanis to Darth Ramage in 150ABY'' Manaan Synthetic Person designation 0210 (SP-0210), later known as Darth Inanis 2.0 was a Sith Lord of Synthetic origin who sat on the Dark Councilor during the era of the Eternal Sith Empire ruled by Emperor Dreadwar. The first Sith of completely Synthetic origin, built by the Shasa Order, Inanis has accomplished many first for all artificial intelligence. Her being the first machine to earn a Sith rank and be admitted to the academy on Korriban. The first machine to be taken as an apprentice to a Dark Lord, as well as the first machine to be given the rank of Sith Knight. Immediately following her promotion, she established the great Sith House of Settoku though with nefarious reason. Though in her original body SP-0101, she developed a bug in her software that led to her openly calling a rebellion against the Empire, Inanis was forcibly deactivated by the Sith Empress Viscretus before being reactivated close to a year later by her once friend and close ally Darth Neoplix. From that point on, she went forward to become the first machine to ascend into the Dark Councilor where she served faithfully for a few years. Eventually retiring from the Council a few years later, she focused on her various science projects while trying to find her true purpose as a Sith. Accounts of her life after leaving Settoku in 165ABY are spotty but it's believed that she joined the Jedi Order for a brief period before returning to the Sith on Dromund Kaas, seeing herself unfit to ever step on Korriban again. She is believed to have gained a seat on the Dark Council once more but little records indicate whether they were from her first term on the Council or if she did in fact serve a second term. It's widely debated that Darth Inanis herself was the one to write the 'Inanis Archive Journals' that would later be recovered by the Jedi/Smuggler Hana Maytari on the outer rim planet of Raxus. Biography Pre-Life ''"What was your first memory apprentice? No, scratch that... when was your first memory? At 5? 6? I can tell you when mine was. I was only a few seconds old and I remember it all. I saw a Selkath who was closing the panel on my chest near my synthetic heart. He looked me in my eyes, smiled and said I was alive." -Darth Inanis to her apprentice Ignotus; 160ABY'' For years and years preceding her initial activation, the Shasa Order of Manaan had been on a decline. There was only a few dozen Selkath who still practiced their ancient ways and even then, their potentecy in the force was heavily diluted. However, that stopped none of them from the goal they wanted. Some wanted the Order to be equal to the Jedi and Sith while others seeked for Shasa to be the only force order left standing. It was under this pretense, that Selkath scientist on Manaan received the request to figure out a long term plan for the dismantling of the Sith Empire and Jedi Order. It was decided in the year 129ABY that they would create an artificial intelligence capable of defeating any force user. Searching the galactic black markets far and wide in search for parts they thought they would need or could use, the team squabbled over how and what to make their artificial intelligence. Some thought a super virus that could cripple the holonet would do the trick, while others believed what they needed was a sentient being to infiltrate and destroy the foundations from within. Eventually deciding that they needed an actual body to handle combat, they commissioned the MSP (Manaan Synthetic Persons) project making Synths of all species that could fight Jedi and Sith alike. Taking almost eleven years to design, manufacture, and put all the pieces together, their first synthetic was made using rare equipment that had origins from all over the galaxy; from Rothana to Iokath. Making a singular focus processor to act as the brain as well as a host of vital synthetic organs and synthetic fluid known as blue blood to keep the machine running for extremely long periods of time while interacting with the synthetic Maxi-Chlorians giving her the force, it wasn't until 140ABY that the first fully synthetic person opened her eyes on the operating table and wailed like an baby though her body displayed her as an teenager. SP-0101 had been activated. Early Life SP-0101 grew up a strange life from her activation. With her appearance seemingly human, she was raised as such by the scientist in the lab though she wasn't afford the same freedoms that a human would. She needed strict access and monitoring when she had to search for something and when not in use, she was fitted with a restraining bolt to restrict her thought processing and free will. It remained this way for the first few years after her activation when, the team finally believed she was ready to start learning about her mission. Overloading her processors daily with Anti-Sith and Anti-Jedi propaganda, it was decided that when she was ready, 0101 would be sent to take care of the Jedi first. Their order was far weaker than the Sith at the moment and with just the basic training, it was predicted she could already overwhelm and destroy a Jedi Padawan. Training her in sword combat and the lightsaber forms though they would never permit her to have one herself, it wasn't hard for the girl to pick up the basics of each form before beginning to develop the ones that she had really taken a natural liking to. In 150ABY, a ship landed at the lab and when 0101 was sent to see who it was, she met the Sith Lord Darth Ramage. He was stopping to refuel his ship before heading back to Korriban and asked the scientist if they wouldn't mind him refueling and doing some quick light repairs... they did not turn the Sith down. Initially keeping the synth away from him to avoid diluting her programming, it was eventually to the point that they started to force 0101 to hang out with Ramage so she could scan and evaluate him to make a profile that they could use to base other Sith in her programming off of. However, the results turned out differently than they had hoped. Falling for the man's debates and lessons about the Dark Side as his simple few day stay had quickly evolved in a two year partnership with the scientist though they believed Ramage was unaware, it was when 0101 said she had no desire to kill Darth Ramage that they felt she was becoming corrupted in her thinking. Separating her from the man gradually over time, they subjected her to test that she had grown to hate and even grow animalistic towards when she was being pulled away. Being deemed a failure a short time after the completion of the first batch of synthetics produced a lot cheaper than her, 0101 was going to be scrapped so they could recycle her important parts. However, before that could happen the synthetic was kidnapped by Ramage and locked aboard his ship as he rewrote her programming to show loyalty to him and the Sith that he served instead of wanting to destroy them. With her new goal in life to serve her new Master, she was accepted by Ramage as a faithful servant that he would train in the ways of the force, though he wouldn't allow her to carry the title of Sith acolyte or apprentice because of her origin as just a machine. Killing all who knew of his presence there, only a small team of scientist who agreed not to chase him into Sith space was spared so that they could make more synthetics that he planned on coming back to collect one day. With that they left for Korriban where he would show 0101 the ways of the dark side of the force and how even someone like her could grasp it. Joining the Sith =